


little mornings

by fairywoo



Series: baby days [1]
Category: WAYV
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Domestic Fluff, Non-Sexual Age Play, Other, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, caregiver! kun, caregiver! ten, kun loves his baby, little! xuxi, xuxi is kun’s baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:03:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25497286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairywoo/pseuds/fairywoo
Summary: sometimes mornings can be rough for little xuxi but kun is always there to make them better
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Qian Kun/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Series: baby days [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1847080
Comments: 5
Kudos: 104





	little mornings

xuxi has these days were everything was too much, like the weight of the world was on his shoulders. 

luckily for him there were two persons that always helped with that, giving him this warm and fuzzy feeling in his body, making him feel like a little baby and he was so grateful for that.

today was one of those days, xuxi came in from practice super late last night, that night was rough nothing was going like it was supposed to but luckily for him both of his caregivers were waiting for him in the living room. 

all xuxi could remember from last night was the soft sound of kun’s voice singing some lullaby and ten tucking him into his bed, both of them making him feel small and safe.

* * *

the next morning kun made sure that ten and the kids went out so xuxi could have a peaceful morning without any incidents. 

while the eldest was making breakfast he heard a loud whine coming from his room, kun stopped what he was doing and walked to the room to check on the little baby that was bundled up in his bed.

little xuxi loves sleeping in any of his caregivers beds, it made him feel safe in the best way possible, this morning he chose kun’s bed.

the little got up a bit after everyone left and went to have his morning dose of cuddles.

kun walked into the dark room only to find the cutest scene, xuxi was sitting in the middle of the bed with his cute messy hair and paci on his lips. 

“good morning little one.” kun said softly approaching the sleepy boy in bed, “papa.” xuxi whined while he buried his head in kun’s neck. 

“papa was gone, no fair.” the little complained while kun held him close to his chest making the little boy get sleepy once again.

“papa’s sorry baby.” the eldest said with a soft chuckle, he rubbed xuxi’s back and placed a kiss in his forehead, “c’mon pup, let’s get ready for the day.”

“papa no, want cuddles.” the baby whined softly not wanting to let go from his caregiver, “i know pup but you need to get up, it’s already so late.” kun said softly knowing what was coming.

soft cries were heard through the room, xuxi buried his face further into kun’s chest. “i know, i know baby. i know you’re tired but papa made you pancakes, dada and the kids are coming to play with you.” the eldest said comforting his baby.

mornings were always hard on little xuxi, they always made him feel overwhelmed by the stress that big xuxi had. they hugged for a few more minutes, kun whispering sweet nothings into xuxi’s ear until his cries died down.

* * *

after that kun gave the little boy a bath with a lot of bubbles and all of his favorite bath time toys, the eldest made sure to dress xuxi into his favorite comfiest outfit and clipped his puppy themed pacifier to his shirt. 

kun made sure to cut xuxi’s pancakes in small pieces and filled up his favorite sippy cup with warm milk, the eldest made sure to feed every little piece of food to his baby always reminding him how much of a good boy he was.

sometimes mornings were rough, sometimes the world was too much but kun and xuxi had each other to make it all better. kun loves to take care of his tiny baby as much as xuxi loves to be cared for, mornings were their special time to reconnect, to be together, to have little mornings and love each other. 

**Author's Note:**

> please leave requests/recommendations, hope ya’ll like it see you soon ☆ ～('▽^人)


End file.
